El secreto de Michael
by mimamamemimaa
Summary: Christine encuentra una cosa que no se esperaba bajo la cama de Michael...


**DISCLAIMER: Bones no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs y FOX. Yo no pretendo violar las leyes de copyright ni recibo nada por escribir esto. Lo hago por simple diversión.**

**El secreto de Michael**

Christine caminaba descalza por un prado. La hierba era alta, fresca y verde. Llevaba un vestido blanco, bastante más encima de sus rodillas. Michael también estaba. Llevaba una camisa y unos pantalones también blancos. Se acercaron. Los ojos azules de Christine se cruzaron con los chocolate de Michael. Se acercaron aún más y se besaron. Cuando se separaron, Michael la agarró por los hombros y empezó a moverla.

-¡Christine! Vamos, Christine, ¡despierta! –Christine abrió los ojos. No vio a Mike, sino a su padre.

-¿Papá? –preguntó. No entendía nada.

-Sí, soy yo. Vamos, despierta, que es el cumpleaños de Ángela y hemos quedado para ir a comprarle algo con Hodgins y Mike –Christine se levantó como un resorte al oír el nombre del hijo Hodgins.

-¿Michael? –preguntó ilusionada.

-Sí, Michael Hodgins y su padre –¿qué le pasaba hoy a su hija?-. Vamos, tienes 16 años, estaría bien levantarse antes de cumplir los 17. –Le dijo y la besó en la mejilla.

Christine se levantó y se metió en la ducha. Cuando salió, debatió delante del espejo cómo estaría más guapa. Era un día especial, ¡iba a ver a Michael! Se probó diferente ropa hasta que su madre le gritó desde abajo que el desayuno se enfriaba.

-¡Ya voy! –le gritó, poniéndose unos pantalones blancos con una camiseta azul como sus ojos.

Desayunaron los tres juntos y se metieron en el coche para ir al centro comercial.

Cuando llegaron, Hodgins les saludó con la misma alegría de siempre. A su lado estaba Michael, con su pelo rizado castaño y sus ojos marrón claro. _"Tan guapo como siempre_", pensó Christine.

-¡Hola Chris! –la saludó cuando llegaron.

-¡Hola Mike! –se acercaron y se dieron dos besos en la mejilla, como siempre. Luego hizo lo mismo con Hodgins.

-Bien, vamos a ver qué podemos comprarle a Ángela –dijo su madre.

Se pasaron toda la mañana buscando. Al final, Brennan y Booth le compraron un vestido, Hodgins un perfume y Christine y Mike un pañuelo.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Hodgins, Ángela aún no había llegado. Se había ido al Spa. En cambio, sí que habían llegado Cam y el padre de Ángela. Entraron y les dijeron a los chicos que fueran a guardar los regalos en la habitación de Mike.

Subieron las escaleras y él le dijo que iba un momento al baño, que metiera los regalos bajo su cama. Christine se dirigió hacia su cuarto y se metió bajo la cama boca arriba para ir dejando los regalos. En una de las fustas de la cama de Mike, vio que sobresalía algo. Lo cogió y vio que era una foto. Una foto de una chica y un chico. La chica tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules. El chico tenía el cabello rizado y claro, y los ojos de color chocolate. ¡Una foto de ellos dos! _"¿Qué significará esto?"_, se preguntó Christine. En la otra cara de la foto ponía: _Chris y Mike, diciembre 2028_. ¿Guardaba una foto de ellos bajo la cama?

-Chris, ¿te has perdido? –preguntó la voz de Michael con sorna.

Al oír su voz se asustó y se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Au! Ja, ja, ja, qué gracioso eres Mikey. –y salió de debajo la cama.

-No me llames Mikey. ¿Qué hacías allí abajo?

-Bajo tu cama hay cosas muy interesantes… –Mike palideció._"No puede ser, no puede ser, es imposible, no la habrá encontrado, no…"_

-¿Cómo cuáles? –dijo, tratando de calmarse.

-Christine, Michael, ¡bajad que ya llega Ángela! –la voz de Booth les interrumpió cuando ella iba a contestarle. Bajaron sin mirarse ni decirse nada. Cada uno estaba en su propio mundo.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, aunque a ninguno de los adultos se les escapó el hecho de que cuando Michael y Christine, que les tocó sentarse de lado en la mesa, no se dijeron nada y hacían todo lo posible por no tocarse mientras comían. Caminaban en puntos opuestos cuando fueron a dar un paseo, y no se dieron dos besos cuando los Booth volvieron a casa. En el coche, Christine tampoco dijo nada.

Al llegar a casa, les dio las buenas noches a sus padres y se fue a su cuarto.

-¿Qué le pasa hoy a Christine? –preguntó Brennan a su marido.

-No lo sé, pero algo le ha pasado con Michael –contestó él-. Huesos, sería mejor que fueras a hablar con ella.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué no vas tú?

-Pues porqué es un tema de chicas, así que mejor tú que yo.

Christine estaba estirada en su cama pensando cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. _"Por favor, que no sea papá"_, se dijo. Su padre sabía muy bien cuando le pasaba algo, y lo último que quería era que le preguntara qué había pasado con Mike.

-¿Puedo pasar? –la voz de su madre la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, claro mamá. –Brennan entró y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa, cielo? –su madre parecía realmente preocupada-. ¿Por qué os habéis enfadado tú y Michael?

-No nos hemos enfadado, mamá.

-¿Entonces qué ha pasado?

-Nada. –Christine decidió que sería mejor no contarle lo de la foto por ahora.

-¿Seguro? Siempre habéis parecido muy… amigos, digamos, pero hoy…

-Pero mamá, ¿qué dices? Michael es cómo mi hermano –Brennan sintió una especie de dejà-vu.

-Está bien, no quiero ser pesada si no quieres contármelo. Pero está claro que algo ha pasado. Llámalo mañana y habláis.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.

-Buenas noches cariño –se acercó y le dio un beso-. Que duermas bien.

-Buenas noches mamá.

El día siguiente, sus padres se fueron a comprar por la tarde. Christine estaba sola en casa, mirando la tele, cuando se oyó el timbre de la puerta. Abrió y se encontró con Michael.

-Chris, por favor, ¿qué encontraste bajo mi cama?

-Hola, yo también me alegro de verte, Mike –dijo ella con sorna-. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Encontraste la foto, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Y no me parece bien que tengas cosas mías bajo tu cama. ¿Por qué la tenías, Mike?

-Pues… Porque… Yo… -lo que quería decirle le estaba costando mucho-. Yo te quiero Chris –dijo soltándolo de repente. Christine notó que se le paraba el corazón.

-¿Me quieres?

-Sí, siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero es que...

-Yo también te quiero –le cortó Christine.

-¿Enserio? –dijo él, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Sí –dijo ella sonriendo.

Entonces se acercaron y se dieron un beso dulce, con mucho amor, aún en la puerta. Desde ese mismo instante, Christine y Michael se volvieron inseparables.

FIN

**Dejad un review, por favor :-)**


End file.
